Delicious and Devious
by tangibleHELL
Summary: Yumichika attempts to make a cake while at his home in Soul Society and after trying to get Ikkaku to taste-test the frosing Ikkaku taste-tests Yumichika! Rated M. Man X Man.


**Rated M for smut, sex and naughty uses of whipped frosting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH in any way, shape and/or form.**

_**Delicious and Devious**_

**by**

**tangibleHELL**

Yumichika was happily whipping the delicate vanilla frosting he was preparing for the chocolate cake he had made for Ikkaku and himself after they had gotten back to Soul Society from the mission with those damned Arrancar for the second time. Ikkaku was sitting looking at the cake that was cooling on the low table in the middle of the room. He wanted taste test it but Yumichika had warned him that he'd ban sex for the next week if he didn't wait until it was complete. So Ikkaku sat crossed legged with his head propped up in his hand looking at the cake. Yumichika had been very glad to learn how to make a cake that one time, it came in handy with Ikkaku. Walking in with a silver bowl of white gooey looking stuff, Yumichika lifted the wire whisk out with some on it. It looked too much like something that made Ikkaku blush slightly and look away. Giving a pout Yumichika dropped his shoulders slightly.

"Well? What's wrong? I thought you wanted to taste-test something?"

"Not that. I can't." Mumbled Ikkaku under his voice.

"Why not?"

"It looks like your stuff..."

"My stu-ah. Ikka..!" Yumichika closed his eyes trying not to scowl at his lover's stupidity. He set the bowl down on the table and than took off his kimono tops. Sitting next Ikkaku he tapped his shoulder softly. Ikkaku closed his eyes expecting to get hit or something. Instead Yumichika sighed and than slowly turned him until they were sitting facing each other. Blushing feverishly Ikkaku looked at the now topless Yumichika who only had a loose hakama on. Lifting the whisk up and over carefully, Yumichika glided the cold frosting up from his navel to his neck and than put the whisk back in the bowl. Seductively Yumichika licked at his frosted fingertips while asking, "Well, does this help with making it testable?"

By this time Ikkaku's cock had awaken full spirit at the deliciously devious sight. He looked yumichika in the eyes as a huge grin spread like fire across his heated face. He nodded as he climbed over Yumichika and chastely kissed him on the lips to his jawline and down to his frosting covered neck. Ikkaku sucked and licked every bit of frosting on Yumichika's neck that came in contact with very hungry lips and tongue. He bit into Yumichika's tender flesh and earned a low moan from the lithe form beneath him. The dark-haired man ground up against Ikkaku's hips and gained a forceful thrust down on his own. He could feel his lover's thick cock hardened and practically begging for more attention. As the gorgeous bald man sucked and kissed at Yumichika's tender throat and collar bone the youth pushed his slender hands down Ikkaku's tightened hakama and began to softly work at his erection.

"Fuck, babe... That's good." Ikkaku's vocals strained to whisper.

"Mmm, the frosting..?" Yumichika whispered deviously into his lover's ear and than gave an enticing squeeze and tug at his hardened length. "... or me?"

"Shit. Both, Yumi-chan." Said Ikkaku shakily as he bucked forward slightly. He had completely forgotten of the cake and any other snacks other than the most delicious one laid out and frosted in front of him right than. Sitting back to appreciate the delicate yet powerful man beneath himself, he caught sight of the frosting bowl. He eyed it and than looked back at Yumichika working his manhood into his mouth with his tongue and lips. Without much thought he grinned and dipped his hand into the frosting to coat it well. Yumichika saw this and let the hardened member slip out of his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing, Ikka?" The black-haired man asked feverishly. The muscled man only smiled more as he leaned back over Yumichika while his coated hand massaged across the slender man's lower abdomen. Yumichika tilted his head back at the cool contact and moaned softly as his loose hakama was worked off with Ikkaku's clean hand. "...Ikkaku..."

"Shh... I wanna' taste you." With that Ikkaku had the pants down to Yumichika's ankles as his coated hand wrapped around Yumichika's swollen flesh. He pumped slowly in order to spread all of the sweet frosting over the dark-haired man's member as he kissed and licked Yumichika's soft lips.

"Nnnmhmmhm..." Yumichika moaned nonsensical wordings into Ikkaku's roughened mouth as they shared passionate kisses and love bites. Slowly Ikkaku broke the kiss in favor of returning to Yumichika's collar bone and continuing down further to lap at his lover's frosted nipples. He sucked each one until the frosting was gone and all that was left were pale peach colored buds which laid perfectly on his lover's chest. Slowly Ikkaku made his way kissing and lapping up the frosting until he got to his fine lover's member and perfect patch of black, soft curls covered with thick icing. First the older man licked over the sensitive area before moving to the tip of the pink swollen member erect and fully ready for attention. He took just the sensitive head in his rough mouth and sucked hard before retreating in favor of licking and teasing the slit were clear precum leaked out. After a minute of that Ikkaku took the hardened cock into his mouth giving it one long suck before returning to licking the slit of the head. When Yumichika couldn't stand his lover's soft and tender teasing he bucked urgently upward into his mouth. Softly he scolded as he said, "Stop being so cruel, Ikkaku! Just take me already..!"

Smirking with a smug satisfaction Ikkaku obeyed as he sat up on his knees and grabbed another handful of the white frosting with his dirtied hand. Yumichika wanted to say something, anything, about how wrong it was for Ikkaku to even consider the sweet substance as a lube, but when he saw Ikkaku's lit eyes he just couldn't find logical words to say. They locked eyes as Ikkaku began to coat his cock with the delicious icing, base to head and quite thoroughly. He gently grabbed Yumichika's slender yet muscled legs and carefully wrapped them around his wait. Than he took hold of his lover's gorgeous hip with his left and aligned himself with Yumichika's red puckered entrance. Taking a little of the frosting from his coated member Ikkaku pressed the two fingers against Yumichika and than pushed in him.

"Ahhh..! That feels so weird, Ikka..!" Yumichika moaned as he tipped his head back while enjoying the cold sensation with the feeling of Ikkaku's fingers thrusting and scissoring inside himself.

"So damn sexy, Yumi-chan..." Ikkaku mumbled before he sucked on Yumichika's head. When Yumichika bucked again Ikkaku pulled his head up and slowly took out his fingers. This was most definitely not their first time so he knew he didn't need to loosen his gorgeous lover up too much. He straightened onto his knees and pressed his hard and well coated erection to the perfectly coated entrance. Slowly he pushed his thick girth into his lover earning a low moan from him. Leaning forward the older shinigami locked lips with Yumichika and than thrust once to sheath himself completely inside the soothing warmth. Yumichika let out a cry and let his head fall back onto the tami matting and Ikkaku let a pleased grunt escape his lips as he began to slowly pump into the other. "So damn sweet, Yumi-chan..."

The slow pace moved and worked into a steady but fast pace to which both members moaned and grunted their pleasures aloud. Ikkaku nibbled and sucked at the peach colored nipples in front of himself making Yumichika grab at his smooth head. Soon Yumichika began to move against his lover's pounding hips to add more pleasure and force to the thrusts. Engulfed into a sea of moans and pleased grunts the two lovers moved their sweat laced bodies back and forth, locking lips and ravaging each other's mouths in a fit of passion and lust. After what seemed to be an eternity Yumichika soon found himself close to his ecstacy. Ikkaku noted this and began to stroke his lover's harden and leaking member and ride him harder until they both reached their climaxes and moaned each other's names wantonly. Slowly Ikkaku slid his cock out in favor of laying next to his cum covered treat and propping his head up on his hand to look down into Yumichika's still glazed eyes.

"You are the most delicious and most devious snack I have ever tasted in my life, Yumi-chan." Ikkaku said softly while grinning like he had just become Sotaichou. Yumichika smiled and than turned over to snuggle up against Ikkaku's warmed chest.

"You just never paid attention before, Ikka-chan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed this smut filled story. **


End file.
